


many of one

by nezstorm



Series: quarantine prompts [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: It’s become a thing lately - Derek hanging out with Stiles after school lets out.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: quarantine prompts [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687684
Comments: 9
Kudos: 190





	many of one

It’s become a thing lately - Derek hanging out with Stiles after school lets out. 

  
  


Some days Derek will already be waiting for Stiles in his room, sprawled on Stiles’ bed with a book, others he’ll arrive when Stiles is already buried deep in homework and he’ll just settle down somewhere unobtrusive but there. On rare occasions he’ll be waiting for Stiles in the school parking lot, looking a lot less menacing in a light blue v-neck or a jacket instead of his trademark leather. 

  
  


They do research and they talk, but a lot of the time Stiles is busy with his own thing and Derek just seems content to be there.

  
  


It’s not every day because Derek does have a pack to run, an apartment he denies having even though Stiles saw him ordering furniture off IKEA, and there are things to fight and protect the town from. 

  
  


But it’s often enough that when Stiles can’t be reached Scott calls Derek next. 

  
  


Their friends tease them about it and Erice does some leering every once and again, but Stiles knows it’s not that. 

  
  


They’ve only just shared their first kiss the other night after all. It was soft and brief and felt almost like a habit, like something they’ve been doing for months, so ingrained into their routine that neither of them questioned it.

  
  


It was just Stiles elbow deep in grimoires and Derek bringing him a sandwich and some soda, insisting he takes a break. It was just Stiles tipping his head up and Derek leaning in, just lips to lips, gently meeting, a  _ thank you _ and  _ you’re welcome _ , an  _ I care for you _ and  _ I know _ . 

  
  


It was a brief  _ oh _ and  _ huh _ and  _ let’s do it more later after we’re done with this  _ siren _ thing. _

  
  


They started hanging out for comfort, Stiles thinks, both of them each other’s safe space after saving the other so many times. They’ve continued to do it because it was easy sharing space. 

  
  


Stiles thinks it’ll be a little harder now, at first, to just focus and be, since he catches himself looking at Derek way too often, and Derek always looking back. As easy as it was to start, a second kiss and a third, a fourth and a fifteenth were far more distracting than the first.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i don't edit these.  
the story is finished unless stated otherwise. i write short stories, that's just the way it is.


End file.
